


九尾狐与小虎君第十六章

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	九尾狐与小虎君第十六章

自此之后，田柾国总会以各种理由让金硕珍去天庭、一开始金硕珍经不住星君的请求还会去，但是与其它神仙水火不容，一句不合就会斗起嘴，田柾国又不忍责怪金硕珍，一来二去，金硕珍干脆连天庭都不去了，倒是发现了去各大神仙府的乐趣。白虎王对金硕珍是又鄙夷又不屑，两人一碰面就是唇枪舌剑，针锋相对。倒是金南俊，跟他父亲完全两个性格，温文尔雅，笑起来还有两个淡淡的酒窝，一点都没有战神的气场，但金硕珍见过他在战场上的样子，所向披靡，骁勇善战。虽然与他父亲水火不容，但对于金南俊这个神仙金硕珍印象还是不错的，只不过没想到他落得一个魂飞魄散的结局，实在是可惜，更没想到有一天、自己竟然收养了金南俊的孩子，这个发展没有人能预料到。  
这段故事金硕珍省略了和金泰亨有关的部分，但光是和天帝的那段情都已经令金泰亨目瞪口呆，一股烦闷也从他心中涌起，但金泰亨归类为是内心对金硕珍竟然和神仙有染的不满，他找了块石头坐下，虽然战斗力飞跃令人值得高兴，但他就是觉得心里很难受，凭什么，凭什么金硕珍连臭名昭著的魔尊都可以委身，却对他就这么冷漠，还瞧不起他，说他是“黄毛小儿”，现在自己连千年豹妖都可以打败，金硕珍会不会对自己的印象改变一点？  
金泰亨完全没意识到自己的思路已经跑偏，他立即转过头，金硕珍站在他身后，沉默地看着他，金泰亨没好气地说：“ 我打败了豹妖，你怎么不夸我一下？”  
金硕珍静静地看着他，直到金泰亨想要放弃的时候，金硕珍开口了：“ 你做的很棒、泰亨。”   
“切，就这么一句，小气。” 金泰亨嘟哝一声，嘴角却微微上扬显露出几分得意和雀跃。  
出了山洞，金硕珍招了一片祥云，金泰亨上去后，却发现金硕珍没有动，“你怎么不上来？”  
“你先回天庭吧、我去找号锡。”  
金泰亨一听，立刻跳下祥云，意正言辞：“ 那我要跟着你，万一你要干一些见不得人的勾当呢？比如联系魔尊，我得盯着。”  
金硕珍摇摇头：“ 你还是离我远一点比较好。“  
“凭什么呀！” 金泰亨急了：“ 你越不让我去越有鬼，反正我要跟着你，有本事你把我打晕再离开！”  
金泰亨已经比金硕珍一般高了，可能还要高一点，金硕珍走近他的时候已经能跟他的眼睛平视了，剑眉星目用来形容此时的金泰亨再合适不过，带着那股熟悉的倔强，而这股倔强，只会用在金硕珍身上。  
“真傻。” 金硕珍反而又站上祥云：“ 上来吧，去找那个松鼠精。”  
郑号锡虽然已经做好了心理准备，但见到判若两人的金泰亨、还是非常不习惯，特别是被金泰亨警惕地审视的时候，他甚至对金硕珍有点心疼，好不容易有一个对他死心塌地奋不顾身的人，却把过去忘得一干二净，即使是金硕珍主动选择的结果。  
金泰亨哪知道郑号锡在想什么，他只发现郑号锡看着金硕珍的眼神很奇怪，心里又开始胡思乱想：“他两不会也有什么吧？？” 想到这，金泰亨气得干瞪眼，郑号锡还迷茫地看着他：“ 你怎么了？” 这在金泰亨眼里就是一种赤裸裸的挑衅：“ 看，我只是一只普通的妖精，我和金硕珍的关系都还比你好。“  
“你们站太近了！一个神仙和一个妖精这么近成何体统！” 金泰亨将金硕珍拉到自己身边，和郑号锡保持了一定的距离。  
郑号锡欲哭无泪，以前可爱乖巧的泰亨去哪了.....  
又到了三人成行的日子，又是一边打怪一边提升金泰亨神力的日子，又是住宿时金泰亨一定要和金硕珍一间房的日子，只不过金泰亨的理由是要监督金硕珍，防止他和郑号锡做出一些见不得人的勾当。金硕珍睡觉时，他就坐在一旁的桌子盯着，手撑着脑袋，看着看着，就移不开眼了，那精雕细琢般的脸庞，英挺、秀美的鼻子和如樱花般怒放的双唇，勾出半月形的弧度，令他的心砰砰跳了起来。  
“忍住，金泰亨，这是狐妖的招数，千万不能中招！” 金泰亨努力平复着自己的呼吸，视线却还忍不住往金硕珍领子下露出的白皙肌肤移，“ 那是什么样的感觉呢.....” 金泰亨一想到金硕珍与另外两个男人曾经的肌肤之亲，心里就气的发慌、胸腔里腾起一股子无力，他烦躁地拍了一下额头，头疼得厉害。  
这种状况越来越严重，甚至一靠近金硕珍，呼吸可闻时，他会觉得心里惴惴得吊着什么，金泰亨试图让自己逃离这种混乱的思绪，但是只要与金硕珍有关就平静不下，甚至影响了他的发挥。 金硕珍留意到了，不自觉地与金泰亨保持了距离，晚上睡觉也刻意让金泰亨独立一间房，虽然这个症状改善了，可是金泰亨更加不开心了。  
直到有一天晚上，金泰亨翻来覆去睡不着，下了床噔噔噔跑去敲金硕珍的房门，却没有回应，金泰亨猛的一推开，房间空无一人，金泰亨立即去敲郑号锡的门，郑号锡睡眼朦胧：“ 你干嘛？”  
“金硕珍呢！”   
“珍哥？我不知道啊，不在房间里吗？不会是有事走了吧。” 郑号锡还迷迷糊糊的。  
铺天盖地的恐慌和失落在金泰亨心里蔓延开来，金硕珍丢下他走了吗？嫌他烦不想带他了吗，金泰亨转身就跑离了客栈，漫无目的地开始找，这一找还真的让金泰亨找到了，金硕珍坐在郊外的湖边，旁边放着几壶酒，月光洒在他完美的五官，金色的长发倾泻而下。  
“金硕珍！” 金泰亨因为焦急而拔高了几个音阶，让这傲气的少年音显得分外脆弱无助。  
金硕珍转过身，茫然不解地看着他，他的脸有些红，可能是喝了酒，他的酒量并不好，已经有一些醉了。  
金泰亨冲到他面前半跪着，下一秒金硕珍身体歪斜着被用力抱住，像是溺水的人突然抓住了救命稻草，金泰亨死死地，用尽全力地抱住眼前的金硕珍。也许是因为醉了，意识并不清楚，金硕珍抬起手，轻拍少年的后背，安抚道：“怎么了，泰亨。”  
金泰亨带着些委屈的声音像雪花一样轻轻地落在金硕珍的耳畔：“你是不是要丢下我？天帝命令你得陪着我的，你怎么可以先走？”  
“我没有要走啊泰亨...我只是心情不好，出来散心而已.....” 金硕珍的声音带着平时没有的软糯。  
“为什么心情不好？因为我？你不喜欢是我吗？你不想和我呆一起对吗！”金泰亨推开金硕珍，两只手按住他的肩膀，语气带着不安。  
“是因为你.....但不是讨厌你....是因为爱你啊.....”  
金泰亨难以置信地睁大了眼睛，似乎感到胸口有根弦被噌地拉直，金硕珍迷离的金眸落入他的眼里，大脑一片空白：“ 你.....你说什么.....” 不是厌恶，反而内心有一股欣喜。  
金硕珍并没有注意到金泰亨因为震惊而通红的脸，觉得被抓得痛了，开始挣扎：“ 痛.....”  
金泰亨连忙松了手，然后期待又紧张地问：“ 你刚刚说什么，再说一遍.....”  
金硕珍并未察觉金泰亨眼神中的灼热，只是觉得烦了，不满地着说：“我说，我爱金泰亨，听到了吗，我爱金泰亨！可是他不能爱我！” 那口气像是孩子在撒娇一样。  
金泰亨全身僵住，心脏像被闪电击中，疼痛一瞬间蹿遍全身，他已经无法去思考这其中的逻辑，他缓缓地摸上金硕珍的脸，颤抖地问：“ 为什么我不能爱你？为什么你会爱我？”  
金硕珍的金眸水汪汪的：“ 因为泰亨是战神，战神要有后代，我和泰亨不能有后代，泰亨的爸爸跟妖精相爱了，所以被天庭惩罚了，我不能让他犯下这样的错误，所以我不能爱他，可是，可是，我心里舍不得，我只能在他面前装着冷漠，晚上出来解酒消愁，呃.....”金硕珍打了一个酒嗝。  
金泰亨的眸子颤动着，如同被搅乱的一池春水，视线像被冻结了，无法从金硕珍那粉嫩剔透的唇上移开，下一秒身体就被冰凉的气息包裹住，金硕珍捧住他的脸，嘟囔着说：“奇怪，你长得好像泰亨啊。” 然后不顾金泰亨睁大的双眼，缓缓覆上了金泰亨苍白冰凉的唇。  
金泰亨脑子像要炸开一般，金硕珍叩开他的牙关，舌尖灵巧的趁虚而入，与金泰亨的舌纠缠在一处，金泰亨眼神迷乱，呼吸越来越急促，金硕珍缓缓退出挑人情欲的舌，一双手圈住金泰亨的脖颈，牙尖在下巴上轻轻啃咬，为金泰亨带来一阵酥麻微痒，金泰亨闭上双眼，手心触碰到那如丝绸一般的金色柔顺发丝，微凉、柔滑，他此刻已是欲火引燃，想要熄灭已是不可能。金硕珍伸出舌尖勾过金泰亨耳垂，含在口中细细啃咬，金泰亨焦急地解开金硕珍衣袍的各种系带，没过多久，金硕珍在金泰亨面前呈现出线条柔美的身体，看得金泰亨眼都直了，他体内已是一波接一波的热浪席卷，欲火在体内叫嚣着，急待发泄。金硕珍微微扭动身体，显出几分难耐，金泰亨赶紧扯开身上的衣物，就往金硕珍身上贴了上去，肌肤相触，肉体相接，火热的触感令金泰亨满意地闷哼一声，他也不知道自己为何对此事如此熟练，似乎以前就做过一般，两人唇舌交缠，金泰亨的手在金硕珍后背游走着，轻扫慢抚，撩人至极。令金硕珍的呼吸变得愈发粗重，浑身颤栗不已。  
金泰亨的下体已经高耸，手不自觉地往金硕珍身下探去，摸到穴口处娇嫩如花瓣的皮肤时，他松了一口气，似乎庆幸找到了终点，金硕珍莹白而修长的双腿不停的在他腰侧磨蹭，缠绕腰间，身体微微抬高，两人身体交叠相合，一派旖旎绮丽景象。  
金泰亨忽然扣住金硕珍腰身，不让其动弹，然后腰身一挺，进入到金硕珍体内，金硕珍身体身体猛地一阵战栗，从喉间窜出动人的呻吟，金泰亨单手握住金硕珍的两只手腕，举过头顶压制在地上，然后开始抽插，每一下都狠狠地离开金硕珍的身体再粗暴地一插到底，大力的摆动一次次撞击着他的臀部，两人都已化为半兽形，金硕珍含糊地呻吟着，狐爪在金泰亨的背上划出几条鲜明的血痕，激得金泰亨又猛烈地抽插。  
“泰亨....泰亨.....” 金硕珍的眼角都是泪水，呜咽地叫出金泰亨的名字。  
“我在这。” 金泰亨温柔地应着，低头吻了吻金硕珍，然后愈加用力地挺进，如海浪般层叠的快感淹没了他，金硕珍的身体宛如他的归宿，紧紧贴近让他心安，让他想沉沦其中不想分开，原来这就是金硕珍的滋味，他慢慢吻遍金硕珍的身体，想要覆盖掉那两个人的痕迹，然后又加速挺动，他像被浸润在温水中一样舒适而快乐，思维简直就像蒸腾的水蒸气，似乎就快要消失却依旧好像清醒着，高潮的时候，大量的精液涌进金硕珍的体内，达到顶峰的那一刻，扑朔而来的画面排山倒海地席卷了金泰亨，他的记忆越来越清晰，他被金硕珍收养，对他的日渐依赖，爱上了金硕珍，两人的第一次，还有为金硕珍挡下的那一击.....难过的情绪涌上心头，金泰亨深深地拥抱住金硕珍，蹭着金硕珍的脸颊，哽咽地说： “阿珍.....我回来了....让你受委屈了.....”


End file.
